Burning House
by Her Name Was Hazel Grace
Summary: I'm rewriting Rhett and Scarlett's love. I start in chapter fifty of the book, or, right before she has Bonnie in the movie. I have manipulated MM's characters to love one another. OOC. Hope you enjoy Update: I have written all I can think of right now. From here on out, this story will be one shots.
1. Chapter 1 (Scarlett Goes Insane)

_A/N Important- please read_

 _Rhett and Scarlett are my favorite couple. They are my original OTP. I will try to remain as close as they are presented in_ Gone with the Wind, _but I can and will manipulate them to do my bidding (which, by the way, is staying together). This story has been building up in me for about a month, now. I'm going to write as much as I can, but I can not promise regular updates, for writer's block is a bitch. Thank you for giving my story a try._

 _Update 7-15-15_

 _There were several errors regarding to plot, spelling, and grammar. Rest assured they are fixed! Sorry for any confusion, and sorry for dashed hopes if you wanted and update. I shall update on Sunday, promise!_

 _-Red_

I start in Chapter Fifty of the book.

Scarlett hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks when she decided to visit Dr. Meade. He looked at her after a few moments, and simply said, "Scarlett, you're with child."

Scarlett fumed the whole way home. Pregnant! Why, she didn't' want anymore children! She felt awful about ruining the two she already had.

It was with real hate she had in her eyes that she stormed into her bedroom at twilight and told Rhett she was going to have a baby.

He was lounging in a silk dressing gown a cloud of smoke and his eyes when sharply to her face as she spoke. But he said nothing. He watched her in silence but there was a tenseness about his pose, as he waited for her next words, that was lost on her. Indignation and despair had claimed her to the exclusion of all other thoughts.

"You know I don't want anymore children! I never wanted any at all. OH, don't sit there and laugh! You don't want it, either. Oh, mother of God!"

If he was waiting for words from her, these were not the words he wanted. His face hardened slightly and his eyes became blank.

"Well, why not give it to Miss Melly? Didn't you tell me that she was so misguided as to want another baby?"

"Oh, I could kill you! I won't have, I tell you, I won't!"

"No? pray, continue."

"Oh, there are things to do. I'm not the stupid country fool I used to be. Now, I know that a woman doesn't have to have children if she doesn't want them! There are things-"

He was on his feet and had her by the wrist and there was a hard, driving fear in his face.

"Scarlett, you fool, tell me the truth! You haven't done anything?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm going to. Do you think I'm going to have my figure ruined all over again, just when I've gotten my waist line down and am having a good time and-"

"Where did you get this idea? Who's been telling you things?

"Mamie Bart-she-"

"The madam of a whorehouse would know such tricks. That woman never puts foot in this house again, do you understand? After all, it is my house and I'm the master of it. I do not even want you to speak to her again."

"I'll do as I please. Turn me loose! Why should you care?"

"I don't care whether you have one child or twenty, but I do care if you die."

"Die? Me?"

"Yes, die. I don't suppose Mamie Bart told you the chances a woman takes when she does things like that?"

Scarlett, stunned, found a seat. She hadn't thought of that. Well, she'd rather die than have a baby. And Rhett's, at that! _Fiddle-dee-dee_.

After a second, she said: "No. She just said it would fix things up fine."

"By God, I will kill her!" cried Rhett and his face was black with rage. He looked into Scarlett's tear-stained face and some of the wrath faded but it was still set. Suddenly he picked her up in his arms and sat down in the chair, holding her close to him, tightly, as if he feared she would get away from him.

"Listen, my baby, I won't have you take your life in your hands. Do you hear? Good God, I don't want children anymore than you do, but I can't support them. I don't want to hear anymore foolishness out of you, and if you dare try to- Scarlett, you'll have your baby, if I have to handcuff you to my wrist for the next nine months."

Rhett held her tighter. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but she didn't protest.

The next day at supper, after the children had gone to bed, Scarlett looked at Rhett and said, "I think you were right, Rhett. Melly should have this baby. She'd love it."

Rhett resisted the urge to roll his eyes and laugh with joy at the same time.

The next few weeks passed noiselessly. She wasn't feeling well. This pregnancy was taking every ounce of energy out of her. Her second month of pregnancy tired her so badly that climbing up the stairs was difficult. One day, Rhett found her winded halfway up. He laughed, and swept her off her feet.

"Long day, my pet?"

"Oh, Rhett, don't tease me. I didn't even have enough energy to get down."

Rhett looked down at Scarlett. In all the time he'd known her, she'd never admitted to weakness. Not willingly. Something was wrong. He laid her on their bed, and pulled blankets around her. "

"Rhett, would you lie by me?"

Yes, something was wrong with Scarlett. His heart twinged for her, though. She was his weakness. He kicked off his shoes and laid next to her. Tired from crying, Scarlett dozed instantly. Rhett dozed, too.

He was awakened rudely, by something warm by his legs. He opened his eyes to see red on the bed. Blood. He threw back the covers and saw the blood was coming from Scarlett. He panicked. He ran downstairs, looking for Mammy.

"Mammy!" he called.

She lumbered out from the kitchen. "Yes Mista Rhett?" She saw the panic in Rhett's face. "What's wrong with my lamb?"

"Mammy, it's Scarlett. She's bleeding and I don't know why. I'm going for Dr Meade."

Mammy hurried up the stairs, fast as she could go, up to her lamb.

Rhett hurried out the door.

And hour and a half later, Dr Meade came out of the bedroom, looking at Rhett and Melanie. "Captain Butler, Mrs. Wilkes, I hate to inform you that Scarlett is in labor. I fear this was caused by stress."

Rhett blanched inwardly. These past few months, they had done nothing but fight.

Melly spoke: "Labor? But she's hardly-"

Dr. Meade nodded his head.

"Scarlett's body decided that the baby wouldn't be safe in this word, so... but, come, Mrs. Wilkes. Scarlett is in labor."

Melly stood and joined Dr. Meade.

"You may go in now," the doctor nodded at Rhett. "But I must warn you. She is feverish and delusional. And don't wake her."

These words fell on silent ears. Rhett wasn't listening, the gears in his head were winding, trying to figure out how he could have prevented this.

Rhett sat, in a stupor, but he noticed for the first time that he had forgotten his shoes.

 _Fiddle-dee-dee_ , he could hear Scarlett's voice in his mind. "Fiddle-dee-dee, my pet."

After the stillborn, Scarlett was miserable; Rhett was miserable. At first, Rhett was a doting husband, wiping Scarlett's brow, feeding her soup when she was awake. After a week of no improvement, he gave up and sat next to her.

"Scarlett, talk to me, darling." His dark eyes pleaded with her green ones. She looked like her soul had snapped.

"Rhett..." she whispered. "Rhett, I had hoped to give this baby to Melly. I couldn't even do that for her. It was bad enough that I pretended to love her brother-" Her voice broke on the last word. Rhett wrapped Scarlett in his arms.

"I'm sorry, darling."

Neither one were themselves. Scarlett refused to get out of bed and Rhett refused to leave her side, except to get more brandy. They both drank; they both were zombies. After two or three weeks, Mammy sent for Melly.

"Miz Melly, you must do something! Miz Scarlett and Mistah Rhett, they ain't themselves!" Mammy cried. Mammy was at Melly's house, sitting on a couch. Mammy told Melly what had been happening at the Butler house. Scarlett refused to eat, besides when Rhett force fed her. Scarlett had lost a considerable amount of weight, and she was pale. Rhett hadn't seen the light of day in two weeks, and his formally tan face looked pale, almost as pale as Scarlett. "Miz Melly, aihm mighty worried 'bout those two! They don't speak, and Miz Scarlett threatened to jump down the stairs if Mistah Rhett touched her again!"

Melly's face lost all color, and she sank to the couch. "Oh, Mammy! How awful! I must go there at once! Beau, Beau darling come here."

Beau came to his mother, still small for his age.

"Beau, darling, I'm going over to Aunt Scarlett's. You be good and go play at the Picard's. I'll come to get you after supper."

"Mother, can't I come with you?" Beau pleaded.

"Maybe tomorrow," she smiled at him.

Melly tentatively knocked on Scarlett and Rhett's door. "Scarlett, Captain Butler, it's me, Melanie."

After a few seconds, and some rustling, Rhett answered: "Come in, Mrs. Wilkes."

Not knowing what to expect, she opened the door. The smell of liquor and cigar hit her so hard that she became nauseated. She took a breath and walked toward the bed.

"Now, darling Scarlett, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Scarlett looked down at her hands. "Melly, I'm sure you don't want to know."

Melly kneeled next to her sister-in-law. "Of course I do, you goose." she sweetly said, with a joking tone.

Scarlett sighed. "Melly-Melly, I wanted to give this baby to you. That's why I can't get out of bed. I've failed you," her voice broke, and she started crying.

"Oh, Scarlett!" Melanie cried, throwing her arms around Scarlett. "Oh, darling, how kind of you! Oh, honey, you haven't failed me."

Scarlett cired into Melanie's hair. Rhett, who had never felt ill will toward Melanie, felt some now. His wife had opened up to her in minutes, where it had taken him a week. But Melanie was a saint, and he understood.

After twenty minutes of soothing Scarlett, Melanie held her at arm's length. "There, now. Won't you eat?"

Scarlett nodded.

"And I'll come by tomorrow with Beau and we can have lunch. How does that sound?" S

Scarlett nodded.

She straightened up and looked Rhett in the eye. "Now, Captain Butler, if Scarlett has been drinking alone, you'll have me to answer to."

Rhett's eyes widened in surprise, but he kept his composure. "Of course, Mrs. Wilkes."

"I'll see you both tomorrow."

Melanie turned and smiled as she exited.

"Mammy, darling," she smiled, going down the stairs, "the Butlers will be wanting food tonight."

Mammy hugged Melanie. "Thank you, Missus Wilkes! You sure are heaven sent!"

Melly laughed.

"Thank you, Miz Melly, fo makin mah lamb better!"

A month passed, and Scarlett had some strength back. She could make it down the steps now, if she held onto the banister. She wasn't healing as quickly as Rhett would have liked, but Dr. Meade assured him that she would get better.

"Give her time. Her body went through severe trauma. You're lucky she didn't die."

One night, Rhett had decided that he wanted to see Belle. He never touched her, and she felt the lack of his presence. He only had two drinks before he headed home.

"Rhett," she called after him, "if you love her so much, why do you come back to me?"

Rhett didn't answer, for he didn't have one.

When he got back home, he heard Scarlett screaming. He rushed upstairs. He was sure she was dying when he flung the door open. She was still asleep. A nightmare! He ran to her and cradled. her.

"Scarlett, Scarlett wake up," he crooned. He shook her lightly until her eyes opened.

"Rhett, Rhett is that you?"

"Yes, darling, it is."

"Oh, Rhett," Scarlett sobbed.

"Rhett, I had a dream about a burning house."

"A burning house?"

"Yes, and you were in it! You wouldn't come to me, so I laid next to you... Oh, Rhett!" She held onto him desperately, as if he were going into the flames.

He chuckled lightly.

"Don't laugh, Rhett," she mewed.

He smiled into her hair. "Of course, my darling. Now, why were you screaming?"

"Because... the flames hurt."

"Darling, are you in pain?" he exclaimed.

"A little, but you're here now."

His heart thumped. _What is this woman doing to me?_

"Let's get you something for the pain."

He went to get up, but Scarlett held onto him. He chuckled again. When he looked down, she was asleep. When he tried to get up again, she was tangled in his clothes and in his limbs. He sighed, and decided to sleep as he was.


	2. Chapter 2 (Scarlett Goes to the Mills)

_A/N_

 _As promised, your update_

 _-Red_

After Scarlett was feeling better, she was anxious to get the mills. Lou pulled on her stays, but they wouldn't tighten any more. "Try again, Lou."

"Won't change nothing, Miss Scarlett. Yo waist is still twenty inches. That's what children do to you."

"Oh!" She cried. Twenty inches! "Why, I'm as fat as Aunt Pitty!"

"There ain't nothing to do about it, Miss Scarlett."

 _Why, yes there is. I just won't have anymore children._

"Rhett! Rhett, I'm leaving!" She called. "I'll be back shortly." _Fiddle-dee-dee._ Why, she didn't care if Rhett knew where she was _. What a silly thing to do!_

At first, the thought of being alone with Ashley was exciting, but now the thought made her uneasy. She'd been away since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't have the energy those days. She wanted to see the books and figures. She knew they'd be a mess, with Ashley being in charge. She had missed her lumber business. She did not have to work now. She could sell the mills and invest the money for Ella and Wade. But that meant she would hardly see Ashley, besides at social events. And working with Ashley was her greatest pleasure- her trail of thought was cut short by a twinge in her heart. Ashley was an awful businessman. That's something that can't be taught. But what had caused that stray twinge? Surely she still loved Ashley.

When she arrived at the lumberyard, she admired her work. Piles of lumber were as tall as had six mule teams, and wagons all being loaded. "And I did this all by myself!"

Scarlett made her way to the office and eagerly examined the books. As she believed, they were a mess. _I really should find a bookkeeper_ , she thought. _Too bad I can't trust anybody in this town._ But she didn't care. She was out in public again; she was surrounded by her business. Ashley had hardly made a cent, but Johnnie had made a remarkable amount. Ashley heard Scarlett, and he stepped out of the office. He saw the hard look on her face.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry. All I can say is that I wish you would let me use free darkies-"

"Darkies! Why, their pay would break us! Convicts are dirt cheap! If Johnnie can make this much with them-"

Ashley's shoulders slumped, and the light in his eyes faded.

"Why, Scarlett, I Can't drive them like Johnnie does."

"God's nightgown! Johnnie's a wonder at it! Why, a few licks can cure any ailment short of a broken leg!"

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Stop it! I Can't bear to hear you talk that way!" Cried Ashley, his eyes coming back to her with a fierceness that startled Scarlett. "Don't you realize that they are men- some of them sick, underfed, miserable- oh, my dear, I can't care to see the way he has brutalized you, you who were always so sweet-"

"Who has whatted me?"

"I've got to say it, and I haven't any right! But I've got to say it! Your- Rhett Butler! Everything he touches, he poisons. And he has taken you, you who were so sweet and generous, and gentle, for all your spirited ways, and he was done this to you- brutalized you by contact."

"Oh," breathed Scarlett. Somewhere, deep inside her, where she might have once felt relief that Ashley, her Ashley, was defending her, was anger. Of course he would blame him!

"If it were any other man in the world, I wouldn't care so much, but Rhett Butler!"

"Oh, hush!" She cried out, even surprised by herself.

Ashley stopped, taken aback. If Ashley was upset, he didn't show it.

"Ashley," Scarlett said in a calm voice. "You may think he's done all of these things, but remember, he loves me so." Scarlett was surprised at the cool lie that came from her.

Ashley looked down, shame flooding to his face. "I apologize most humbly, Scarlett. I- I've been insinuating that your husband isn't a gentleman, and my own words have proved I'm not one."

On the way home, her mind raced. Why had she cooly lied for Rhett? Rhett didn't care for her! Why, he admitted she was just a pet! She debated this. _Fiddle-dee-dee_ , she thought.

Her mind turned to her struggle earlier that day. Her waist was twenty inches! The sixteen-year-old belle deep inside Scarlett's soul was crushed. _I'll just tell Rhett I simply don't want anymore children_ , she thought, determined. _I'll just tell Rhett I don't want anymore children, and we'll sleep in separate beds._

When she arrived home, her fearlessness had faltered. She went up to the nursery, to find Rhett holding Ella, and telling a censored version of his blockade days. They were both entranced by the story, and Scarlett, distracted by the handsome picture, forgot her promise to herself, and sat on a chair across the room.

While listening to Rhett, she thought about all the nights they had shared. She loved their conversations, his stories that sent her into fits of laughter, the glow of his cigar, and the comfort of his arms. No, she would not ask him for separate rooms.

Half an hour later, the children were put to bed, and Rhett came into the bedroom, where Scarlett was at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Rhett, you are good to my children!"

Rhett came up behind Scarlett and kissed her hair. "Darling, I would do anything for you, even love your children as my own." He smiled and took the brush. "You seemed very interested in my story tonight. You looked at me as if I was the most interesting thing you've ever seen."

"Oh, Rhett, I do love your stories so!"

Rhett smiled again, knowing that Scarlett couldn't see.

"Rhett!" Scarlett cried indignantly, snatching the brush from Rhett's hand. "You're snarling my hair!

He laughed, but he stepped away, and went to his closet to change. Scarlett finished just as Rhett stepped out and lit a cigar. Scarlett laid down, and Rhett wrapped his arm around her. Scarlett smiled. Yes- not asking for separate rooms was a good idea.

Later that night, Scarlett laid in Rhett's arms, and her earlier worries of having a bigger waist came to mind, and she sighed unhappily.

Rhett, assuming she was thinking about Ashley, sat straight up and dumped her out of his arms. "Damn you, you whore!"

He stormed to the door and had the door open before Scarlett had her arms around Rhett.

"Rhett, darling, I wasn't thinking about Ashley! Please believe me."

Rhett stared down at his wife, debating if he should shake her off or believe her.

"Rhett," she pleaded.

"And why should I believe you?" he demanded.

"Because, Rhett, I'm in your bed, aren't I?"

"Maybe physically, but mentally, you're with your precious Ashley!"

The words stung, but Scarlett knew she deserved every word. She wasn't a great wife, and she knew it.

"Rhett..."

He stared down at her, expectantly, a spark behind his eyes.

She sighed dramatically and made her way back to the bed, knowing Rhett would follow.

"Rhett..."

"Spit it out, damn it!"

Scarlett winced, but recovered.

"Rhett, I just- well- it's just that when Lou tied my stays, my waist was twenty inches! Rhett, don't laugh! I'm as fat as Aunt Pitty!" Scarlett cried, despaired.

Rhett didn't laugh, although he wanted to. He sat down next to his petulant wife, and wrapped an arm around her.

"My pet, I was joking when I said I'd divorce you if you got fat. It takes more than a twenty-inch waist to make me leave." His voice was serious, but his eyes danced.

Scarlett huffed. "Great balls of fire! Not everything is about you, you know!"

Rhett laughed at his wife. Scarlett's pride was hurt. Instead of riling her up more, he decided to smooth her feathers.

"Darling, you are still very pretty. I shan't leave you, no matter how big your waist."

Scarlett fought the urge to lie in her husband's arms. Another thing was on her mind. She might as well spit it out.

"Rhett?"

"Yes, my pet?"

"Rhett, I'm afraid to have anymore children."

Rhett took this in store, but he stiffened. Did this mean that she wouldn't lie with him as a wife? He went to pull away, but Scarlett held onto his arms and looked up at him.

"Rhett, don't leave. I simply mean I don't think I could handle another-"

Her voice broke, and Rhett's heart did the same.

He hadn't thought about the effects of the stillborn that Scarlett felt. He thought Scarlett didn't want the baby, until she admitted she wanted to give it to Melly. He pulled Scarlett to him.

"Then we won't have anymore children, Scarlett."

Scarlett pulled back, looking horrified. "Do you mean you won't- that you won't- lie with me?" Rhett could tell that she was embarrassed to say such a thing.

He laughed again. Her pride was hurt, but he was glad. Yes, she was hers.

"Yes, Scarlett, I will still- lie with you."

Scarlett went to her spot in the bed. She looked at Rhett, expectantly.

Rhett grinned, and was on top of his wife.


	3. (Scarlett Goes to Rhett)

Today was Ashley's birthday, and Melly had been planning a surprise party for him. She'd been planning this party for almost two weeks, and every knew, except Ashley. Even little Wade and Beau knew, who, sworn to secrecy, puffed up with pride.

That morning India, Scarlett, Aunt Pitty, and Melly flew about the house, cleaning, laundering, and shining everything. Ashley hadn't had a proper birthday party since the last barbeque at Twelve Oaks. Melly was anxious to give Ashley a party, for he worked so hard to support her and Beau.

Scarlett was asked by Melly to go to the lumber yard and keep Ashley there until five. India paled when this conversation began, and it took everything Scarlett had not to slap her silly. Scarlett half-heartedly agreed, not knowing what Ashley would do today or what he might say... She focused on what melly was saying-

"And Scarlett, do come early tonight. I don't want you to miss a second of the reception."

As Scarlett rode home, she thought sullenly: _she doesn't want me to miss a minute, eh? Well, then, why didn't she invite me to recieve with her and Aunt Pitty?_ Even though she hadn't known it, Rhett spoke the truth when he had commented: "A scallywag receive when all the the prominent Ex Confederates will be there? It's only by Miss Melly's loyalty you're invited at all. "

Scarlett dressed with more care than usual that afternoon. Today, she would tell Ashley that he must not think of her and Rhett, and that if he said one more word, she would let him go.

When Scarlett got to the store, she made conversation with everyone. She was in a wonderful mood. She smiled at Hugh, then made her way toward the office. Hugh smiled back, because he was invited to the reception, too. He liked parties, and from the way Scarlett was dressed, he knew that she enjoyed them, too.

Ashley met her at the office door. "Why, Scarlett, aren't you supposed to be helping Melly plan my surprise party?"

"Why, Ashley Wilkes!" She cried. "You aren't supposed to know a thing about that. Melly will be so disappointed if you aren't surprised."

"Oh, I won't let on."

"Now, who was mean enough to tell you?"

Ashley laughed. "Little Beau let it slip last week. He was so ashamed, I didn't have the heart to chastise him."

He looked like the old Ashley she knew at Twelve Oaks when he smiled like this. And he smiled so seldom these days. She couldn't help but smile, too. She wanted to take her bonnet off, throw it in the air, and whoop. The thought made Scarlett laugh, and Ashley laughed, too. They laughed for a few minutes, then Scarlett collected herself.

"Come in, Scarlett. I'm going over the books now."

"Oh, let's not go over books today, Ashley! I just can't be bothered. When I'm wearing a new bonnet, it seems all the figures I know leave my head!"

"Figures are well lost when the bonnet's as pretty as that one," he said. "Scarlett, you get prettier all the time." He walked over to her, and, laughing, took her hands, spreading them wide, so he could see her dress. "You are so pretty! I don't believe you'll ever get old!"

At his touch, she realized that some part of her had hoped that something like this would happen. But something felt off. This puzzled her. She expected a fever, her heart leaping, but all she felt was a warm friendliness.

She tried to push the thought from her mind, but she couldn't. Why it was Ashley, her Ashley, that was holding her hands. Ashley looked her in they eye, his eyes clear and shining, just like they did in the old days. She laughed.

"Oh, Ashley. I'm getting old."

"Ah, that's very apparent! No, Scarlett, when you are seventy, you'll still look the same to me. I'll always remember you as you were at the last barbecue at Twelve Oaks. You were in such a dashing dress, surrounded by every buea in the county. Why, poor Charles never looked so bewitched. When I couldn't sleep during the war, I'd think about that day. I'd think about you- and everyone, thumbing through pictures like memories-"

He stopped abruptly and the eager light faded from his eyes. He dropped her hands gently and she waited for him to speak again.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"

Scarlett didn't answer. All she knew is that she wanted to get out of here.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Ashley. It does no good to look back. Why, when you start looking back, eventually all you can do is look back, and then it drags on your heart," Scarlett chastened him.

Ashley offered a small smile. "You're right, of course. You have such a steady head. I don't know how someone like Rhett Butler ever had the pleasure of marrying you." He said this with a smile, but there was some seriousness behind it.

Something came over Scarlett-she reached out and slapped Ashley. She had felt something, almost rage, when he said that. He held his hand to his face; a sad, disappointed look where his smile had been a few seconds ago.

"It will do you good to not talk about my husband like that again, Mr. Wilkes," Scarlett hissed. "And if you ever say one more thing about my husband, why, I'll-"

Scarlett was stopped short by gasps. She turned to see India and Mrs. Merriwether. Scarlett, feeling impish, smiled at the two, curtsied to Ashley, and left.

She knew that word would travel fast, so she had to go to Rhett and tell him herself.

When she arrived home, she almost tripped out of the carriage, and flew up the stairs. "Rhett!" she called, panicked. "Rhett!" She didn't know how, but Rhett would fix this. "RHETT!"

Rhett came out of his study, mildly alarmed, but keeping it cool. "What is it, darling? Has another war started?" He smiled, but there was concern in his face.

For the second time in an hour, Scarlett felt possessed. She flung herself and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Rhett! Ashley is a cad! I shan't go to his birthday party, even if Melly comes and fetches me herself!" Tears began to fall down her face.

Rhett held onto his wife, bemused. "Scarlett, explain to me what happened." He held her back slightly, but Scarlett had a death grip on his arms.

She sniffled, but began to explain. "It all happened after we buried Eugenia. I went to the mills, and told Ashley that he needed to be more strict with the convicts. He told me he wasn't that strong, and that you had made me hard and brazen. I told him to hush up and left! He didn't mention anything until today. Then he had the nerve to say that he didn't know how you had the pleasure of marrying me! And Rhett- Rhett, I slapped him! How ill bred of me!"

Rhett had felt fury build up in him, right up until Scarlett said that she slapped Rhett. When that admission came from her lips, he laughed, loudly. _I can't believe it,_ he thought. _Scarlett has slapped the honourable Mr. Wilkes._

"Don't laugh, Rhett!" Scarlett pouted. "I shall slap you, too!"

"It's alright, my pet." He pulled her in, smelling her hair. "I wasn't laughing at you. Just your 'ill bred' actions. I shall see to Mr. Wilkes," he said, scooping up his wife. "Come now, you need to lie down."

Rhett took Scarlett to their room, and he gently pulled her dress up. She stood, like a child, while he undid her stays. She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Oh, Rhett, I simply can't go! Why I shall kill him if he looks at you. He's such a-"

"Cad, I know," Rhett smiled. "Don't fret, Mrs. Butler. But you must go, or Miss Melly will be upset."

"Oh," she breathed. She hadn't thought about Melly. Poor Melly!

Rhett kissed Scarlett on the forehead. "Lie down, darling. I'll be back shortly."

Scarlett's mind raced, wondering what her husband would do. _Would Rhett dare call Ashley out?_ Scarlett shook her head, shaking the last of the tears and fear from her mind. She sat up, now realizing that Rhett had put her to bed like a child.

"Fiddle-dee-dee!" she hissed to herself.

She was pacing around her room, half worried that Melanie would come her her house and call her out, call her bad names. The other half of Scarlett worried that Rhett would march up those stairs, declaring that Mrs. Wilkes was a widow- and how sad Mr. Wilkes was killed, on his birthday!

Scarlett shuddered at the thought. Rhett could be cold-blooded at times.

After half an hour, she heard Rhett coming up the stairs. Her blood went cold. She could hear how angry he was. He calmly opened the door. Scarlett stood still.

"Well?" she finally managed to muster.

"It's all taken care of, Mrs. Butler. Let's get you dressed."

Rhett gave Scarlett her stays. He was calm; too calm. It was like staring into the eye of the storm. "Put them on. I'll lace you. Oh yes, I know all about lacing." Scarlett idly wondered how he knew. No, she didn't really want to know.

Rhett laced Scarlett to seventeen inches. She smiled. Rhett was going to make her look appetizing. Rhett picked out a green dress, made of velvet and had a lace design oh the bosom.

Melanie's house was lit beautifully,and Scarlett dug her nails into Rhett's arms. He held onto her, and they entered. Rhett was bowing right and left, his voice crooning. Scarlett refused to leave his side. Melanie heard Rhett's voice, and hurried to meet him and Scarlett, to speak to her before anyone else could talk to him. Her small shoulders were squared, jaw set, and for all she cared, Scarlett was her only guest. She took Scarlett from Rhett's grasp.

"What a lovely dress, darling," she said, in her small, clear voice. "Will you be an angel? India was unable to come tonight and assist me. Will you help me receive?"

Later that night, after the party, Scarlett sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair. Rhett had left as soon as Scarlett was out of the carriage. She sulked up the stairs, stripping off her dress. She pouted at her reflection. What was Rhett doing? She wanted to be in his arms. She sighed. Rhett wouldn't be home tonight. She sunk into bed.

She tossed and turned for an hour before she decided that she was going to need a drink, several drinks, before she could sleep. She crept down the stairs, and stopped halfway when she heard a noise coming from the dining room. She peered over the railing. Why, it was Rhett! He was home. She flew down the stairs. She felt possessed for the third time that day when she saw him. He was sitting at his spot at the table. Scarlett ran to him, and claimed his lap.

"Oh, Rhett!" she cried.

Rhett had been drinking, and she didn't care where. He came home to her. He wrapped his arms around her. His heart pounded. He didn't know where his wife was, and he didn't care. Scarlett had defended him, and Scarlett was in his arms. Not Ashley's- his. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"Hello, my pet. How are you?" There was no sound of mockery in his voice, but she could tell that he had had one too many drinks.

"Oh, Rhett, the party was awful. And Melly- she is married to the cad! Oh!" Tears pricked at Scarlett's eyes. Rhett tightened his arms around her.

They sat like this for a while, Rhett debating what he should do about Ashley. He was loyal and respectful to Mrs. Wilkes, but now the small hatred for Ashley turned into loathing. It was bad enough that Ashley lusted after his wife, but to call him out to her! Rhett stewed. Scarlett's breath became even, and he looked down at her. He stood up, aiming to lay her down and go back to Belle's. Scarlett opened her eyes, and the words that came out of her mouth almost made him drop her.

"Rhett... make love to me."

Rhett took the stairs, two at a time, and laid his bride on the bed.

He started kissing her lips,slowly, then wildly. His kisses deepened, and Scarlett kissed him back. She had always kissed him back, but this time it felt different. He kissed down her jawline. When he kissed just below her earlobe, he noticed that Scarlett let out a sigh. She had never asked for anything of this manner, and he was going to make love to her.

Scarlett's mind was racing. What did she do? Why did she want her husband like this? This was unlike her- Rhett's lips reached her earlobe and she sighed. A rush of heat traveled down her bosom, past her navel, and straight to in between her thighs. She had never felt this with Charles, Frank, or Ashley.

Rhett continued down her shoulder, and along the neckline of her night gown. The kisses were wet and long. He left goosebumps in his wake. He sat her up, and pulled off her gown. She sat there, naked. Her nipples were already hard in anticipation, and her eyes were alight with a fire he hadn't seen before. He laid her back down, gently. His kisses resumed where they had left off, and traveled south. His lips found her breast. He kissed and sucked where he pleased, while a hand traveled up and down her thighs. She shuddered with each stroke, and Rhett's pants grew tight. Scarlett's skin was soft and still unwrinkled, despite the war. He kissed down her stomach, and then kissed all the way back up to her lips. She kissed him back with fervor. This passion tugged at Rhett's heart.

Scarlett relaxed into the pillow, in a world where only she and Rhett were allowed.

A/N: I know, I know. Cop out. Well, I've been working on a sex scene for THREE months, and nothing. So...I'll get to that eventually. Here's this, though.

Love you all. :*


	4. Chapter 4 (Scarlett is Alone)

_I've been sleepwalking_

 _Been wandering all night_

 _Trying to take what's lost and broken_

 _Make it right_

 _I've been sleepwalking_

 _Too close to the fire_

 _But it's the only place that I can hold you tight_

 _In this burning house_

"Burning House"

Cam

Scarlett woke, and blushed to her roots. Last night with Rhett- why, no woman should be able to hold her head up after an ordeal like that. It was barely dawn, and she looked to the window. Maybe today would be the start of a better marriage with her husband. Honestly, she was tired of all the fighting. She didn't love Ashley, and she lamented over the years she had wasted pining over him. _Fiddle-dee-dee._ She sat, noticing that her husband's spot was empty, but still warm. He was not in his chair, smoking his morning cigar.

She pulled a wrap around her, and went in search of her husband, determined to be a better wife and mother today.

She found Rhett in his study, bent over a letter. Scarlett came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning, Rhett." She placed a kiss in his hair.

Rhett chuckled. "In a good mood, are we?"

Scarlett blushed again, the crimson spreading down her neckline as well as up to her roots.

"Oh, Rhett! Leave the bedroom talk for the bedroom!"

He stood, and kissed her deeply. Her knees went weak, and a fire was in her stomach. Rhett pulled back, but Scarlett was holding onto him for support. Rhett's eyes danced lightly, for he liked having his wife as a wanton woman. "You're my wife, Scarlett, and I shall talk to you as I see fit." His voice was firm, but he smiled.

"Oh, Rhett. Do be good," she whispered.

"No, my pet. I shall kiss you whenever, wherever, and however I please." He smiled darkly, and his lips caressed the word "however," making Scarlett's flame in her stomach grow. "Don't be embarrassed, my pet. I won't tell the world how I make you feel."

She half-heartedly slapped his arm.

Rhett took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I do have bad news, my pet. I just received word that my mother is sick, and I must go to Charleston today. I'll have breakfast with you, but then I'll leave. I'll have Pork pack my things."

Scarlett pouted. She didn't want Rhett to leave. Not today, when she was going to be a better mother and wife. Rhett kissed her, just as deeply as before, making Scarlett's head spin.

"Come now, darling. Let's get you dressed."

That morning, Wade and Ella had plenty of questions for Rhett. They wanted to go to Charleston, too. They wanted to see the beach, they wanted to meet Rhett's mother.

"One day you just might," Scarlett offered, trying to detach Ella from Rhett's leg. "Ella, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll go for a carriage ride. How does that sound?"

"Why can't I go with Uncle Rhett? I wanna go, too!" Ella pouted. Scarlett was hurt. Her own child preferred her "uncle" over her mother. _Fiddle-dee-dee. I'll just have to be the best mother anybody has ever seen!_

Rhett picked up Ella, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Maybe next time, Ella. Go clean up, sweetie." Rhett let Ella down, and she scampered up the stairs. Wade followed, after timidly hugging Rhett's leg.

"Do you really have to go, Rhett?"

"Yes, my dear. I really do."

Scarlett sighed, pulling a smile from Rhett's lips.

"As soon as I know my mother is in good hands, I'll be back, Scarlett." Rhett pulled Scarlett to him, kissing her hair. "I don't feel like staying away from you." While this was true, Rhett was confused. _Where did this woman come from, and where was his wife? Should he get attached to this new woman? Was it worth it?_ Rhett shook his head, and kissed Scarlett's hair again.

Scarlett was in the carriage at the depot, saying farewell to Rhett. the children in tow. Scarlett leaned over the edge, waving goodbye. Rhett decided to come back and kiss Scarlett once more. Rhett looked up at his wife, this woman, who had changed dramatically in the past months, and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Do be careful, Rhett," Scarlett whispered.

"I will," Rhett nodded. He pulled Scarlett out of the carriage, as he did so many years ago at Rough and Ready, and kissed her. This kiss was gentle, unlike the ones he had given Scarlett earlier. "I'll be back before you know it."

Rhett bowed, and stepped onto the train.

CAPTAIN BUTLER STOP

PLEASE RETURN SOON STOP

SCARLETT IS ILL STOP

MRS. WILKES STOP

Rhett read and reread the telegram. His heart pounded in his chest. He had only been gone two months, and the last letter he had received from Scarlett lead him to believe that she was fine. Of course, the letter had been from last week... and, well, so much can go wrong in a week. Scarlett hadn't admitted to any pain since the day of... _Well, never mind that_ , Rhett thought. _I need to go back._

Rhett had been taking care of his mother, who was much better now. She had fallen ill, and that's all anybody knew until the doctor had just declared it old age. She was going on 60 now, and needed to slow down.

Rhett said his goodbyes the next day, and headed back to Atlanta, wondering what on earth Scarlett was ill with. When Rhett arrived at his house, Melanie and Dr. Meade stood outside, talking quietly. Melanie noticed Rhett and waved at him.

"Captain Butler! How relieved I am to see your face!"

"Yours, as well, Mrs. Wilkes," he smiled. Where would his wife be without Melanie?

Melanie flushed under Rhett's words, and she smiled back at him.

Rhett said hello to Dr. Meade as he headed for the front door. Dr. Meade caught his arm, and stared him down.

"Captain Butler, your wife is very ill. She is feverish and delusional. She's been asking for you, and I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rhett nodded.

Dr. Meade tipped his hat at Rhett, kissed Melanie's hand, and headed down the sidewalk.

Rhett went to open the door, but Melanie's hand caught his arm.

"Captain Butler," she started.

Rhett turned to her, searching her face.

"Captain, Scarlett has been sleepwalking. Last night I caught her just before she stepped into a fireplace. I've asked all the servants to turn the fires down before I go to bed. She's been calling for you," she smiled sweetly. "I sure am glad to see you."

Rhett took Melanie's hand, and kissed her knuckles. "Mrs. Wilkes, I am glad to know you have taken such great care of my wife. I'm glad to be home..." he paused for a second. "Although, Charleston should be my home, I was very homesick."

Melanie smiled knowingly. "Home is where the heart is, Captain Butler."

Rhett opened the door for Melanie, and followed her. He closed the door, and found he was facing Mrs. Wilkes again.

"One more thing, Mr. Butler: I fear Scarlett is with child. I do not have evidence, but from the way she acted before she was sick- you must talk to her immediately." Melanie flushed, and bowed out of the room.

Rhett walked upstairs, and into his bedroom. There lie Scarlett, peacefully asleep. He went to her side, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Yes, she was feverish. He sat in the chair next to the bed, and lit a cigar. _I hope you wake up soon, Scarlett._

Rhett had been asleep for a few hours when Scarlett began to call for him. His eyes snapped open at the sound of pain in her voice, and he immediately found himself at her side.

"Yes, my pet?"

"Rhett..." she cried.

"Scarlett, Scarlett! I'm here, darling. I'm here." Rhett picked up Scarlett and held her like a child. "Wake up, Scarlett."

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open, and terror crossed her face, for she was in someone's arms, and she

did not recall being in somebody's arms before. As soon as recognition crossed her face, relief replaced it.

"Oh, Rhett! Great balls of fire! Where have you been?" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Rhett kissed his wife's hair. "My darling, I have been here all day waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, why didn't you wake me? I wanted you," Scarlett said, matter-of-factly.

Rhett's ears and heart perked up.

"Did you, my darling?" he asked, almost jeeringly.

"Don't you dare mock me, Rhett Butler!" she hissed, and sat up. Something- was it love?- crossed her face. "Of course I wanted you, Rhett." She sighed and laid back down.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you and face the wrath of the Mrs. Rhett Butler," he laughed.

Scarlett sighed into Rhett. Rhett's heart pounded. This woman could break him, if she so chose to do so. The way she was talking- it seemed to Rhett that she could really love him. Or, she was playing him really well. She did have a habit of doing so. Of course, that was seven years ago... the spring before the war started. Rhett thought of Scarlett in her white dress, with green flowers, and the lovely belt around her seventeen-inch waist. He smiled at the memory of her playing with every man's heart at the barbecue. Oh, yes. Nobody stood a chance against Scarlett's dimples. Not even the cad, Mr. Rhett Butler. His mind wandered to the scene in the library, and his heart hardened. The confession, and the vase that nearly gave him a heart attack. No, this woman in his arms was not his.

"Rhett? What are you thinking about so hard?"

A smile crossed his lips. "Nothing, my pet." _I'm just thinking about how you don't love me, but you lie in my arms._

"Rhett," she smiled, "I've missed you, and I've decided that you can't leave me alone ever again."

He laughed out loud. "Is that so, Scarlett?"

"It is!" she said, triumphantly. The light fell from her eyes, and Rhett's heart ached at the sudden change in Scarlett's demeanor. "I need you, Rhett." Tears stung her eyes, and she hid her face from Rhett.

 _Ah, that Irish pride,_ Rhett thought.

"Come now, darling, don't cry." Rhett lifted Scarlett's chin, and she pulled it away from him.

"I'm not crying!"

He laughed again, louder. He was happy to have such a proud wife.

"Well, then, my darling. It's settled: I shall never leave you again." He pulled Scarlett into his arms, and he could tell that she was too tired to fight it. "Come now, Scarlett. You need sleep."

Scarlett nodded, and climbed out of Rhett's arms so he could change. Rhett looked at his wife, who was already asleep, and left to change.

Rhett heard the door opened, and assumed it was Mammy, checking in on Scarlett. She trusted Rhett, but not to nurse Scarlett back to health. Only she and Mrs. Wilkes could take care of her lamb. Rhett reached out to touch Scarlett, but she was not there. He sat up, panicked. Melanie's earlier words rattled his brain: " _Captain, Scarlett has been sleepwalking. Last night I caught her just before she stepped into a fireplace. I've asked all the servants to turn the fires down before I go to bed. She's been calling for you."_ Rhett threw back the covers, bounded to the door, and began searching for his wife. He didn't have to look far, for she was at the top of the steps.

"Rhett?" she called. "Rhett, where are you?"

Rhett, confused, went up behind his wife and said, "My darling, I'm right here."

She turned at the sound of his voice, but her eyes were glazed over. She was indeed sleepwalking.

"Let's go back to bed, baby."

Scarlett smiled at Rhett.

"Baby... You know, I'm going to have a baby. Dr. Meade told me last week. I was going to tell my husband, but I'm afraid he's not coming home." Scarlett looked at Rhett, with tears in her eyes. "Have you seen my husband? He's the most handsome creature..."

Scarlett wandered off, calling for Rhett. Rhett stood there, stunned. She was going to have a baby. Could she stand it after a stillborn? And... his heart broke. She was looking for him, and there was nothing he could do. She'd been looking for _him_ , not Ashley. She had been looking for him, and he had not been there, simple as that.

"Have you seen Melanie? Melanie will know where my husband is." Scarlett looked back at Rhett, and came toward the stairs. "Melly? Melanie?" She called.

Rhett took a step toward Scarlett, and she laughed. "I don't need help, you goose. I need to go tell Melly to light the fireplace. I'm freezing. I can make it down the stairs-" Scarlett took one step and missed. Rhett reached out to grab her, but it was too late. Scarlett tumbled down the stairs, screaming the entire way down.

"Scarlett!" he cried, racing down after her. "Scarlett!"

He picked her up. She was bleeding. Oh, no. His heart couldn't take this. He couldn't see Scarlett break physically and mentally again. "Mammy, Mammy!" he called out. "Mammy, come quick!"

Rhett was halfway up the stairs when Mammy came to the foyer. She saw Scarlett in Rhett's arms, and made her way up the stairs, her heart in her throat.

Rhett laid her down on the bed. Mammy pushed him aside. "Ah'll take care of mah lamb, Mistah Rett. You gwine fetch Dr. Meade. Go on, now!" Rhett couldn't help but smile at Mammy. Scarlett was in great hands.

Rhett made sure to put on shoes before he left the house this time.

Scarlett had felt pain before, but nothing like the flames that licked her now. She had broken three ribs, and a splinter from the edge of the stair had sliced her arm open. Dr. Meade had put fourteen stitches in her arm. She couldn't breathe deeply without feeling her ribs stabbing her. They gave her morphine; fed her soup, but she wasn't really there. The only time she was really there is when Rhett was in her room. Just a whiff of him woke her up. Staying awake was the hardest thing she had to do. Dr. Meade tried to talk to her, but she couldn't get her lips to respond.

 _Great balls of fire_! All she wanted was Rhett...

The darkness took her under, and she tried to scream.

"Rhett! Rhett, don't laugh! I love you; I do!" Scarlett cried.

Rhett looked at her and laughed. His laugh filled the air, and terror filled Scarlett's heart. What a cad! Did he not love her as she thought, and as he had claimed once upon a time? Scarlett looked up at him, pleading. _Look at what this man has done to me_ , she thought, venomously, her face hardening.

Suddenly, she hurt. Nothing but pain was in her mind. Rhett looked away from her.

"My dear, I don't love you any more." He turned. "I'm leaving you."

"Rhett! Rhett, come back!" He laughed as he walked away. She reached out for him, but he was sand. "Rhett!" She screamed.

She sat up, suddenly awake. Her surroundings came into focus. She was in her bed, but it was light out. Her heart was pounding and she was in pain. _Oh... oh, that's right. I fell down the stairs._ Scarlett was disoriented, but she knew she wanted Rhett. She wanted to tell Rhett before he left her.

"Rhett," she mewed weakly. "Rhett!"

Mammy heard her and lumbered toward Scarlett. She picked up Scarlett's hand. "What was that, honey child?"

"Rhett... I want Rhett."

"Of course, honey."

Mammy left Scarlett, to find Rhett in the room across the hall.

"Mistah Rhett, Miz Scarlett iz askin' fo you!"

Rhett had been in a stupor, partly caused by grief, partly caused by liquor. His eyes came to life when he heard Scarlett's name. He stood, scared shitless. She was dying. Or worse, she wanted to divorce him. "Thank you, Mammy," he managed to spit out.

Rhett entered their room, and looked anywhere but the bed. He should have stopped Scarlett before she fell down the , why didn't he-

"Rhett," Scarlett crooned. "Rhett, come here."

He took a step forward. "Yes, my pet?"

"Rhett, come here."

He came to the bedside and kneeled. Taking her hand, he gently kissed her knuckles. "What is it, darling?"

"Rhett..." Scarlett struggled to find her voice. She was afraid he could hear her heart. "Rhett- I- I love you, Rhett!" she finally managed to spit out.

Rhett's world went still, and it was all he could do to not faint. Surely she must be playing a cruel joke on him. Or he was so drunk that he was imaging this!

"Oh, Rhett! Say something. I love you, I do!"

"I don't believe you for a second, Scarlett!" The words were a slap across Scarlett's face. Scarlett couldn't love him. She was just saying this.

"Rhett... please," she whimpered.

"What about Ashley?" He spat the name out, but his heart had hope. He had told Scarlett that he wanted to hear those words on the night of the Bazar, and here she was, saying those words. Scarlett had began to act differently after the stillborn. She had been more affectionate, more kind, and lovemaking was passionate.

"Oh, Rhett. I told you months ago that I hated him. You, Rhett... you're the one whom my heart wants."

Rhett wanted to believe her. His heart pounded. He knew that if she truly loved him, he would be done for.

"Am I, my pet?"

"Yes, Rhett!" she cried.

 _A/N_

 _I honestly have no idea where this story is going... I shall finish the sex scene soon, so you'll have that._

 _-red_


	5. Chapter 5 (Scarlett is in Love

After the night Scarlett confessed her love, Rhett distanced himself. He had married her to keep her as a pet, not to fall in love. That night, Rhett sat in his chair by the bed, watching Scarlett. She had been hallucinating, unable to keep her fever under 100. Dr. Meade told Rhett that the baby was gone, and Scarlett's body was fighting off infection; fighting to stay alive.

Did she really mean it? Or had she said it because she thought she was dying?

"Rhett," Scarlett mewled. Rhett's heart twinged, and he cursed himself. This woman would be the death of him.

Scarlett rolled over, muttering in her sleep.

A month passed since Scarlett fell. She recovered quickly, much to Rhett's relief. He decided that he wasn't going to love Scarlett, at least not yet.

One day, Scarlett was sitting on the porch, with her shawl tossed to the side, much to Mammy's dismay.

"Ai spent all that time rubbin' youh down wif buttermilk, and now youh won't wear your shawl," Mammy grumbled. "Miz Ellen is rollin' in her grave!"

Scarlett ignored Mammy; the sun felt wonderful on her skin. She knew her mother would roll in her grave, knowing an O'Hara was purposefully sunbathing. She didn't care though. She had felt half dead for ages, and the sun warmed her.

An hour or so passed when Rhett came to join.

"Lovely day, isn't it, Mrs. Butler?"

She smiled at him. "It is, Mr. Butler."

Rhett threw a hand over his chest, faking surprise. "No sly comment from you, Scarlett? Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at her husband, and she immediately felt angry and stupid for admitting her feelings to Rhett. Deep down inside, she knew Rhett didn't love her. He had told her several times...

"Oh, hush, Rhett." She couldn't even force herself to be mean toward him. She had very little energy, and she wouldn't spend it fighting.

Her lack of life alarmed Rhett. Usually a crack like that would have sent Scarlett into a fit. He was at her side instantly, holding her chin in his hands. His eyes pleaded with Scarlett.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong," he whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just a fool," she hissed.

This earned a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, Rhett. I confessed my love and then you refused me. I've learned my lesson." She jerked her head out of his hands and went to stand. She was still uneasy on her legs, but she managed to pull herself up. "I want to be left alone."

She went to walk away from him, but he pulled her close. He tilted her head up. "Did you mean it, Scarlett? You weren't saying that because you were hallucinating?" He pulled her tighter, making it hard for her to breathe. He needed to know. "Answer me, Scarlett!"

She didn't like how tight he was holding her. Her rib ached.

"Yes, you fool, I love you!" She beat her fists to his chest. "But it's obvious you don't love me! Let me go!"

Rhett was relieved, and kissed Scarlett deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"I love you too, my pet."

Ever since Ashley's birthday, Scarlett had been more receptive to Rhett in the bedroom. Scarlett's first two husbands had been rough and inexperienced, and had left a bitter taste in Scarlett's mouth when it came to love making.

Rhett had always been gentle and kind to Scarlett in the bedroom; one could not accuse Rhett of being less than a perfect gentleman. Scarlett had always viewed lovemaking as a wifely duty, but she recently felt she needed Rhett, more so than needing to please Rhett.

Something changed in Scarlett's behavior. She openly admitted to wanting Rhett to make love to her. She didn't tell Rhett out of boredom; she actually ached for his touch.

One night, Scarlett was in bed, laying in Rhett's arms. She felt that familiar warmth in her stomach, and began kissing Rhett's neck, full well knowing that it turned him into a monster. He groaned, and then chuckled.

"You are insatiable, Mrs. Butler."

Scarlett moved so she was mostly on top. "Rhett, I love you. And I love being with you."

Rhett moved Scarlett so that he was laying on top, and began kissing her wildly. Their relationship had changed dramatically, and he was happy.

"Scarlett- Scarlett, I'm going to do something I haven't done to you," Rhett half-asked, half-stated.

Scarlett's heart quickened, and she held her breath. She nodded.

Rhett's hand traveled down to her inner thighs, and he slipped a finger in between _those_ lips, slowly, tantalizing Scarlett. Rhett had never touched Scarlett below her naval. This sensation was new, and, oh, so exhilarating. Rhett slipped one finger into Scarlett, his thumb on her clit. He circled his thumb around, causing Scarlett to mewl quietly. Rhett slipped another finger into Scarlett, and began a slow rhythm.

Rhett longed to make Scarlett moan for him, the way many women had before. He was experienced, and he wanted to show Scarlett another part of the bedroom.

Scarlett's mind raced. This felt completely different than anything else Rhett had ever done to her. Rhett's bedroom kisses were always short and chaste, his fingers never straying below her stomach. He had never touched his lips to anything besides her neck and lips. He was always formal with her, but now he looked as nervous as she felt. The slow rhythm of Rhett's fingers was a completely different sensation than she had ever felt, and something was building slowly inside of her. Her insides tightened.

Rhett noticed her walls tightening, and pulled his hand away. Scarlett gasped at the sudden emptiness she felt. Rhett subtly smelled his fingers. _Good God, she smells amazing!_ It was then he decided that he wanted to taste her. With no warning, his lips were on her clit. Scarlett moaned loudly, and Rhett's libido roared. He began licking everywhere. He sucked on her clit, occasionally flicking his tongue. Scarlett's hands clung to the sheets, and she writhed under his tongue. His fingers found her again, and he started another rhythm, faster this time. Scarlett's moans became more frequent. She took a pillow and placed it over her face, although it did little to stifle the sound. Scarlett's walls tightened once more, and Rhett's fingers and tongue moved at twice the pace at which he started.

Scarlett's hand found Rhett's hair, and she tugged on his head, trying to move his head. She was afraid of what was building up in her. She had felt remnants of this sensation before with Rhett-. Lovemaking with Rhett always felt wonderful-She had never given into this feeling, and she wasn't about to. Rhett's lips tightened around Scarlett's clit, refusing to stop now. When Scarlett looked at him from here on out, he wanted Scarlett to remember his lips here. Scarlett's moans grew louder, and suddenly, she felt release. Scarlett came, and. Rhett loved the taste of his wife.

Scarlett stopped writhing, and all thoughts left her mind. She was unaware of her surroundings. After a minute, her breathing returned to normal, and Rhett came into focus. She smiled sheepishly, and Rhett kissed her lips. There was an unfamiliar taste to his lips, and Scarlett realized with horror, that that taste was her! She flushed.

Rhett kissed her again and again. Scarlett discovered she liked how she tasted, too. Rhett kissed down her bosom again. Another wave of heat traveled down her body. _How on Earth could I possibly have more energy after that?_ she wondered. But she did. With every kiss, she became more turned on.

Rhett pulled back. "Scarlett, if I asked you to try something, would you?"

Scarlett looked up at him.

"Do you trust me, Scarlett?"

Scarlett nodded.

"Sit up."

Scarlett sat up obediently. Rhett sat on his knees in front of Scarlett, and pulled down his trousers and undergarments. Scarlett flushed when she saw his manhood in her face.

"Don't be ashamed, Scarlett."

Scarlett looked up at her husband, searching his face wildly. What on Earth was he thinking?

"Scarlett, I want you to put me in your mouth. Here," he said, taking one of her hands, and placing it on his base. "Grab it tightly Scarlett, and put it in your mouth."

His voice was low and gravely. It turned her on, and she did as he asked. Her small mouth was easily overtaken by his length, but she was eager. She noticed that if she flicked her tongue around the crevice that was on the top, Rhett shuddered. She liked doing this, but after the third time, Rhett tugged at her hair.

"Not so much, darling. It hurts, too."

Scarlett stopped. How unwomanly of her to be doing such things to her husband! She didn't care, though. She loved how Rhett looked when her lips were around him. His eyes rolled back, and Scarlett could tell she was doing a good job.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he pulled out of her mouth, and pushed her on the bed. He kissed her lips, down her jaw, and down her neck. His mouth lingered on her collarbone, as he entered her. She was still wet and tight from her earlier orgasm.

She writhed under him once again. They were both sweating, moaning for each other, and exploring one another's bodies. Scarlett's hands were on Rhett's shoulders, feeling his rippling muscles as he held himself up. She loved how his arms moved and she loved how safe she always felt. When they were making love, nothing could get in their bubble.

She looked up at Rhett, and kissed him.

Rhett smiled back down, and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

It had taken two years, but here they had found bliss.

Scarlett cried out, for she could feel something building up in her again. Rhett wanted to make her come again, so he began to thrust quickly. Scarlett began tightening up again, and came violently around her husband. She laid there, panting and her digging nails were released from Rhett's shoulders. His pace slowed, but he wanted to finish, too. Scarlett was still on cloud nine, so he began to thrust again. Rhett loved the look of confusion and pleasure on Scarlett's face. He buried his face in her neck once more, and finished quietly.

He rolled to his side, and pulled Scarlett close.

"I love you, Mrs. Butler."

 _A/N_

 _Y'all, I am so sorry. First of all, I'm sorry for the shitty sex scene. I've never written one before.. So here you go. Secondly, I am sorry for the, what, six month wait in between updates? You are all so patient. I feel like I've done what I came here to do. Rhett and Scarlett are happily married, and have a healthy sex life. Only five chapters, I know. Sorry. From here on out, this fanfic will be all one shots, as I feel the urge to write. Thank you all for staying faithful to me! Xoxo_

 _-Red_


End file.
